1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a display device. More particularly, the present application relates to a display device adapted to prevent a light leak.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel display devices which can be used instead of cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are being rapidly developed. The flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting display (OLED) device and so on.
Among the flat panel display devices, the LCD device has features of thinner structure, lighter weight, lower power consumption and lower driving voltage compared to the other flat panel display devices. As such, the LCD device is being mainly applied to a variety of appliances.
An ordinary LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel for displaying images and a backlight unit for applying light to the liquid crystal panel. Also, the ordinary LCD device includes a guide panel disposed between the liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit. The guide panel maintains a gap between the liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit.
Such an LCD device is being designed in order to realize a high definition image. As such, the number of data lines must increases. To this end, the distance between the data lines must become shorter. The shortened distance between the data lines can cause a light leak phenomenon by an electric field being generated between the data lines.